Necromorphilia
by spyrodoesminecraft
Summary: The U.A.C was overrun by Necromorphs and the squad has to exterminate it. (The characters are fan-made but one isn't. It belongs to the original owner. The game is owned by Visceral Games and MLP: FIM is owned by Hasbro.)


**This is not a sequel to the fanfiction "Fyrestone's story." This is a sequel from the one I'm currently working on. And no, it's not the "The Last Light" fanfiction that will be a sequel. I won't tell you.**

(I have some thoughts of using the first Dead Space game for the intro. I will try to change what the Necromorphs actually do to very dark and disturbing terms. In the meantime, there will be references from the other horror games to use. This is my first horror story and I'm not well for typing out these. Trust me, it will be gory. It started out as a purple dragon survivor of COG instead of a pony. The pronunciation of the title is (Neck-row-morph=Necromorph) Neck-row-morph-ilia=Necromorphilia.)

The song of "Twinkle, twinkle, little star" started playing. The U.A.C space station has bodies ripped apart with organs splattered all over the walls. Each room has satanic symbols, some survivors send out bloodcurling screams when they are getting torn apart by the Necromorphs, all of the bones breaking apart, and body parts are hanged on the walls.  
"...Twinkle, twinkle, little star. I wonder when we all die..." darkly said the song. Spyro the dragon, putting on his helmet, looked around.  
"This is Lieutenant Spyro reporting to Tanner, did you get any activity from the Necromorphs?" Spyro asked. The communication started clearing out of the fizz and it sounds like the Pegasus is screaming as a droning moan rips his flesh loudly. After the muscles are getting ripped apart, the bones break and the sound of blood gushing splattered the communicator. The communications turned off and Spyro is shocked. He tried to snap out of it but still scared to talk.  
"Sweet Celestia, may you help us from this nightmare." Spyro said as he salutes to his own dead soldier. He tried to communicate with other soldiers of his squad.  
"Rusher and Cyphix. (Like Cyber-fix. Cyphix) Are you there? Report back." Spyro ordered when he explores a dark room.  
"Yes, Spyro. We are here and still alive. We are dealing with a few of the Necromorphs right now." Rusher said while hearing gunfire in the background. "Can you report back later? I can't keep talking and shooting at the same time." Spyro turned off his communicator.  
_Okay, keep calm and don't freak out._ Spyro thought to himself. He turned on his flashlight and look around the room. The blood is dripping from the walls when the satanic symbols of the survivors that were once there. Some of the corpses have knives stuck through their necks or in their organs on the ground. A droning sound came from one of the dead corpses. _What the buck is that sound._ Spyro thought. He roamed around and stepped on something squishy. Spyro looked at the ground and a yellow blood pool was stepped on with some organs. He looked up a bit and saw Tanner.  
"Tanner, are you alive?" Spyro feared. Tanner shifted his body and his face was torn open. Some of the yellow blood flow down his destroyed eye. Suddenly, tendrils ripped out of his back and grappled Spyro.  
"Get off of me!" Spyro struggled. He pulled out a Plasma cutter and shot off the limb. The Necromorph groaned as blood splattered Spyro's helmet. He wiped it off of visors and got catapulted. Spyro was pinned to the wall. The Necromorph moaned and ripped off his helmet. It consumed the helmet while holding it in the tendrils.  
"Let go of-" a crumbled hoof covered Spyro's mouth. He kicked the Necromorph away and the tendril was torn off. Some organs fell out of the blood leak.  
"Disgusting." Spyro said with a disturbed look in his face. The Necromorph jumped with a droning scream. Spyro counteract that with a pneumatic Flamethrower. The corpse started screaming loudly and fell to the ground. After that, it exploded with yellow blood and some guts splattered the ground and Spyro. Spyro wiped his face and blood dripped from his hand.  
"Rest in peace, Tanner. Rest in-" Spyro suddenly got tackled by another Necromorph that killed Tanner and tendrils went into his body. He screamed as his body feels like he is getting skinned alive. His dragon hide was ripped in front of him as blood fell onto Spyro. He screamed even louder as the tendrils rip his muscles and blood splattered the Necromorph.  
"SWEET CELESTIA, HELP ME!" Spyro exclaimed. More blood splattered the ground and the Necromorph keeps ripping the muscles apart. After the muscles are gone, a skeleton with some muscles around inside the body and head of a dragon is showing.  
"I-will hau-aunt you." Spyro said weakly with some muscle showing around the head. The Necromorph ripped Spyro's head off and feasted on it.  
"Vic-ictum de-ead." the Necromorph struggled to speak. It feasted on the other body parts and Spyro's corpse started twitching. Yellow muscles formed over the skeleton and formed an artificial head. It got up and started feasting on the other dead bodies. The other dead bodies started twitching and turned into Necromorphs.

With Rusher and Cyphix, the Necromorph threat are getting distinguished.  
"Cyphix, I hope you got the mainframe hacked. I can't hold down any bucking more Necromorphs." Rusher exclaimed. The grey Pegasus with a cyan color with orange tipped Doctor Whooves-like hairstyle keeps shooting a pulse rifle and keeps cutting off Necromorph limbs. Yellow blood keeps spilling to the metallic ground. Cyphix finally unlocked a door.  
"Rusher, lets get out of here immediately! I don't want to be consumed by ugly zombie freaks!" Cyphix exclaimed. The black alicorn with the same hairstyle and color as Doctor Whooves pulled Rusher with Unicorn magic and pulled a pin on a grenade. He tossed it down into the room. The reinforced steel door closed and with very faint sounds of beeping is heard through the walls. _Beep...Beep, beep, beep, beep. BOOM! _The grenade obliterated everything in the room and the guts splattered the walls.  
"That was close." Cyphix said, gasping for breath. He pulled out a shotgun that shoots spikes that cuts off limbs when a Necromorph moves.  
"Contact Spyro. I hope he is still alive." Cyphix ordered. Rusher activates the communicator.  
"Spyro, are you still alive and breathing." Rusher asked. A fizz started clearing up and a droning sound of a dragon Necromorph was heard.  
"Spyro didn't make it." Rusher said sadly.  
"What about Tanner? He might be still alive." Cyphix question while he saluted Spyro. Rusher checked to see if Tanner lived. All he heard is a dragon Necromorph in the background while Tanner's corpse never emitted sound.  
"Tanner's dead, too." Rusher tearfully replied. Rusher layed on the ground and cries his eyes out.  
"Rusher, don't cry." Cyphix said.  
"How can I stop crying when all of our squad members are dead. I wish Fyrestone was with us." Rusher calmed. Cyphix nodded in agreement.  
"Lets get out of here or die in this dark place." Rusher said. He got up and roamed around the station. They walked into a science lab with a lot of dead people and ponies. Rusher rubbed his hoof into a blood pool that was from a human.  
"The blood seems fresh. Some of these people and ponies are from COG but brutally murdered by a dragon Necromorph." Rusher informed while licking the blood. Cyphix was creeped out completely when seeing Rusher doing that.  
"What, you judge me of what I do?" Rusher said. He shoved his entire hoof into his mouth. Rusher pulled out his hoof with a pop. _pop!_  
"Mmm, delicious." Rusher complimented with pleasure in his face.  
"Come on, Rusher. Don't do that in fr-" a spike went through Cyphix's chest. He started choking as his lungs were penetrated.  
"Cyphix!" Rusher exclaimed. Cyphix was lifted into the air and got ripped in half. All of his organs fell to the ground as a splat and squish was heard. The Necromorph pony is huge, in fact it looks like a pony, the size of Big Macintosh, was sent to this mission.  
"Oh bucking hay. That pony looks like the size of Big Mac." Rusher feared. It striked Rusher as it was breaking wood. Luckily, it missed and Rusher picked up the shotgun Cyphix dropped. He shot the gun into the Big Nec and the spikes struck the tendril. It send the the Necromorph to the wall and started moving. The body fell apart in an instant. Yellow blood and guts splattered the ground. He dropped the shotgun and went to Cyphix's body. He picked up Cyphix's hoof as his eyes started tearing up.  
"Cyphix, I will remember you." Rusher said while saluting. He puts his hoof down and pulled out a Pulse Rifle. Rusher points it to his head as he thinks he will meet him when the death happens.  
"I will meet you in the afterlife." Rusher said while getting ready to pull the trigger. He hears a group of Necromorphs charging with droning moans.  
"Necromorphs!" Rusher exclaimed. He got up and aimed at the breaking walls. The Necromorph army breaks down the walls and jumped on Rusher. He screams in agony and pain as everything gets torn apart by him.  
"Anyone there? Survivors, soldiers, people. Report." said the communicator. The tearing of flesh was heard and no survivor was heard from the U.A.C space station at all.  
"Hello, hello!" said the communicator, all distorted and gargled. It faded when it repeated it self till it shuts off.


End file.
